zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Director's Office
|items= Cheap brandy Tablet Globe Expensive brandy Mounted deer Philosophy books Literary analyses Historical adventure saga Short spear Slingshot Small key Helmet Battery |minigames= Connect The Dots Business Card Holder Tangram Puzzle |links=Floor B Warehouse B |music=Director }} The Director's Office is an escape room behind the rightmost white Chromatic Door in Warehouse B. Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Quark search this room on Tenmyouji's route. Layout The Director's office is a small, boxy room, presumably used as an office for whoever Zero is during their time in this place. The walls are made of wood, and there are various objects around the room, including a suit of armor and a weird machine on the ground. Some of these objects have letters written in red paint on them. A computer sits on top of a desk to the right, locked with a password. There is a deer head mounted on the wall, and bookshelves holding books and a bottle of alcohol. Propped up against a wall is an electronically locked cabinet and a glass display case with a globe sitting on it nearby. Oddly, there is a balloon floating in the center of the room. Story Sigma accesses the Director's Office after going through the white Chromatic Door on the right, also going with Tenmyouji and Quark. Once arriving at the office, Quark says that they might find something that has to do with Zero here and the three begin investigating. Events Termites Items Found Items Cheap Brandy The cheap brandy is found on the top shelf of the bookshelf. It is placed on the green coaster in the credenza to form a parallelogram out of the laser beam. This is a clue for the Tangram Puzzle. Historical Adventure Saga The saga is found on the bottom-left section of the bookshelf. Placed in either the left or middle section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Literary Analyses The analyses are found on the bottom-middle section of the bookshelf. Placed in the right section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Philosophy Books The books are found on the bottom-right section of the bookshelf. Placed in either the left or middle section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Short Spear The spear is found in the suit of armor's right hand. Used to unlock the desk drawer. Slingshot The slingshot is found in the suit of armor's left hand. Used to pop the balloon from a sitting position in the chair and allow view of the 'H', 'E', and 'L' letters. Globe The globe is found on top of the credenza. If examined further, a piece of paper will be found glued to it. Expensive Brandy The expensive brandy is found in the right-hand side of the credenza case. Placed on the green coaster on the bookshelf, where the cheap brandy originally was, to help reveal the letter 'H'. Mounted Deer The deer is found within the large safe. Placed onto the outlet above the bookshelf to reveal the letter 'E'. Small Key The key is found in the desk drawer. Used to activate the facial recognition device. Also used as ammo in the slingshot for the balloon, but the player does not need to retrieve it themselves. Helmet The helmet is found on the chair from the secret room. Placed on the suit of armor to reveal the letter 'L'. Battery The battery is found on a table behind the wall in the secret room. Combines with Tablet to form Tablet. Combined Items Tablet Tablet.DirectorsOffice.jpg TabletCombo.DirectorsOffice.jpg TabletOn.DirectorsOffice.jpg The tablet is found on the top shelf of the bookshelf. The battery must be placed in the tablet for it to turn on. Used to enter a password (HELP) for the escape password. Combines with Battery to form Tablet. Minigames Connect the Dots This minigame plays exactly the same as the minigame in the PEC, the player must connect the dots using the map of the world file. This is harder than the PEC version because there is only one solution and the paths to the dots must follow that solution. Zero Escape Vol. 2 Virtue's Last Reward 2 (7).jpg Business Card Holder In this minigame, the player must use the hints on the business card report to arrange 12 business cards in the correct order. The correct positions are: Zero Escape Vol. 2 Virtue's Last Reward 1 (19).jpg|Male seats Zero Escape Vol. 2 Virtue's Last Reward 1 (20).jpg|Female preferences Tangram Puzzle This optional minigame is accessed after receiving the escape password from the tablet. In this minigame, the player must use shape parts to create a parallelogram. After completing this minigame, the player will receive the secret file password to enter into the tablet: IILP. Computer Password (Luna END) The computer is used on Luna's route, when Sigma and Phi investigate the Director's Office. The username and password are found in both Sigma and K's endings. Username: GTF-DM-L-016, told by Luna during Sigma END. Password: MILKEVOLI, told by K in K END. Trivia *The computer in this room is not used during the escape sequence, as the keyboard is disabled. Instead, it is used on Luna's route. *Sigma and Tenmyouji sing part of the song "Wonderboy", released in 2002 by Tenacious D. *This is the only escape room where Quark participates in the escape process with Sigma and one of two where he appears. *The player can choose to avoid examining the photograph used on the facial-recognition device when given the chance, however Quark will tease Sigma's curiosity when the safe is opened, preventing progress until the player does so. *This escape room contains one of the "lion eating a red sun" motifs, in the form of a computer monitor background. Humorous Quotes *Examine the safe. *: *Open the safe. *: *Take the expensive brandy. *: *Examine the expensive brandy. *: *Examine the balloon. *: *Examine the back of the business cards after completing the puzzle. *: *Examine the facial recognition device. *: Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR escape rooms Category:Floor B